gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen
|Seite2 = Weiße Wanderer Wiedergänger |Kommandant1 = Jeor Mormont |Kommandant2 = Weiße Wanderer |Truppenstärke1 = ~ 300 Männer |Truppenstärke2 = Hunderte Wiedergänger |Verluste1 = 200 Männer der Nachtwache |Verluste2 = unbekannt mind. 1 Wiedergänger |Datum = |Teil von = Krieg jenseits der Mauer |Vorherige = n.v. |Nächste = Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried }} Die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen (im Original: Battle of the Fist of the First Men) ist eine Schlacht im Konflikt jenseits der Mauer. Es war die erste richtige Konfrontation zwischen den Menschen und den Weißen Wanderern seit der Langen Nacht, vor achttausend Jahren. Sie wird in der zehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel begonnen und in der ersten Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones beendet. In der Serie Staffel 2 Während Samwell Tarly, Grenn und Eddison Tollett auf der Suche nach Tierfäkalien und Feuerholz nahe der Faust der Ersten Menschen waren, hörten sie ein Horn der Nachtwache, was Samwell vermuten ließ, dass der Erkundungstrupp mit Jon Schnee zurückgekehrt sei. Der erneute Klang des Horns, ließ Grenn und Edd ihre Schwerter ziehen, da es Wildlinge bedeuten würde. Der letzte und dritte Stoß ins Horn signalisierte Weiße Wanderer. Grenn und Edd rannten los, gefolgt von Samwell und einem herannahenden Schneesturm. Samwell wurde von ihnen getrennt und suchte Schutz hinter einem Felsen. Eine Armee von untoten Wiedergängern marschierte an ihm vorbei, in Richtung der Faust der Ersten Menschen. Dann erschien ein Weißer Wanderer auf einem untoten Pferd, direkt neben Samwells Versteck und entdeckt ihn. Samwell begann zu weinen, doch der Weiße Wanderer ignoriert ihn, stieß einen Schrei aus, der die Untoten weiter zur Faust der Ersten Menschen trieb, dem Lager der Nachtwache. Staffel 3 Das Lager der Nachtwache wurde von den Horden der Wiedergänger überrannt. Nur eine Handvoll Männer überlebten den Angriff und wurden von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont zum Rückzug zur Mauer gesammelt, um vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen. Samwell, der die Schlacht ebenfalls überlebt hatte, rannte durch den Schneesturm und entdeckte dabei einen Mann der Nachtwache, doch musste er feststellen, dass dieser enthauptet war. Ein Wiedergänger tauchte auf und griff Sam mit seiner Axt an, der jedoch vom Schattenwolf Geist angriffen wurde und Sam somit rettete. Mormont und seine verbliebenen Männer fanden Sam, der ausgesandt worden war, um die Raben loszuschicken. Sam musste gestehen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, sehr zum Missfallen des Lord Kommandanten. Der Wildling und Warg Orell erkundete die Faust der Menschen durch seinen Adler, dessen Körper er übernahm. Er entdeckte, dass die Faust von toten "Krähen" übersät war. Manke Rayder untersuchte, gemeinsam mit Jon Schnee, Tormund Riesentod, Orell und Ygritte, die Faust, fand dort aber nur tote Pferde, die in einer Spirale angeordnet worden waren. Alle Leichen der Nachtwache, die Orell zuvor gesehen hatte, waren verschwunden. Jon merkte an, dass etwa dreihundert Mann auf der Faust lagerten. Manke warnte ihn, dass sie nun als Untote wandern. In den Büchern thumb|310px|"The Battle of the Fist of the First Men" © Poalo Puggioni Die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen war ein schwerer Rückschlag für die Nachtwache. Statt die Faust der Ersten Menschen jenseits der Mauer als Ausgangspunkt für weitere Expeditionen zu nutzen, war die Nachtwache nicht in der Lage, ihre Stellung gegen die Wiedergänger zu verteidigen, die ihnen entgegen geschickt wurden. Vorgeschichte Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont führte dreihundert Mann auf eine Expedition jenseits der Mauer, darunter zweihundert Mann von der Schwarzen Festung und der Rest kam mit Qhorin Halbhand vom Schattenturm, um nach Wildlingen zu suchen und möglicherweise, den Aufenthaltsort von Benjen Stark ausfindig zu machen. Sie fanden jedoch nichts und Lord Kommandant Mormont entschied, die Faust der Ersten Menschen, eine alte Ringburg, als Basis für Operationen zu nutzen, während er Erkundungstrupps zum Sammeln von Informationen ausschickte. Auf der Faust, hoffte Mormont jeden Marsch auf die Mauer aufhalten zu können, und verstärkte ihre Stellung mit Pfählen und Gräben, Fußangeln auf den Hängen, mit einem Ring aus Wachposten um ihr Lager und entlang des Flusses, der jede Gefahr frühzeitig entdecken sollte. Als die Männer die Faust der Ersten Menschen erreichten, schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. In dieser Nacht näherte sich Jon nach seinem Treffen mit dem Lord Kommandanten einigen Brüdern der Nachtwache, die das Abendessen zu sich nahmen und war Zeuge einer merkwürdigen Konversation zwischen den Männern. hält weiter seinen Löffel in der Hand, als er sagt, "I know this wood as well as any man alive, and I tell you, I wouldn’t care to ride through it alone tonight. Can’t you smell it?" Grenn starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, aber der Schwermütige Edd sagt, "All I smell is the shit of two hundred horses. And this stew. Which has a similar aroma, now that I come to sniff it." streichelte seinen Dolch und sagte, "I’ve got your similar aroma right here." Mürrisch füllte er Jons Schüssel mit etwas aus dem Kessel. Grenn fragt Dywen, was es ist, das er riecht. Der Förster nippte für einen Moment an seinem Löffel. Seine Zähne waren nicht zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war ledrig und faltig, seine Hände, waren rau, wie alte Wurzeln. Er antwortet: "Seems to me like it smells… well… cold." Hake sagte ihm, "Your head’s as wooden as your teeth", und fügte hinzu "There's no smell to cold." Aber Jon dachte, dass es so war, den er erinnerte sich an die Nacht in der Kammer des Lord Kommandanten. Er glaubte selbst, es roch wie der Tod. Ablauf Während des Wartens auf den letzten Erkundungstrupp, dessen Informationen über weitere Maßnahmen gegen die Wildlinge entscheiden sollten, wurde die Nachtwache durch hunderte von Wiedergängern angegriffen. Ihre Pfeilsalven waren wirkungslos gegen die untoten Angreifer und Mormont befahl ihnen, Feuerpfeile zu verwenden, was die Wiedergänger verlangsamte, aber nicht aufhielt. Die Nachtwache war rasch überrannt, aber Mormont gelang es etwa fünfzig Überlebende zu formieren und mit ihnen von der Faust zu entkommen. Folgen Nach einer vernichtenden Niederlage, war der Großteil der Nachtwache, der bei der Faust gekämpft hatte, durch die Untoten vernichtet worden. Die Überlebenden wurden von Mormont auf einem düsteren Marsch zurück zu Crasters Bergfried geführt, wo sich die nächste Katastrophe ereignete: Die Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. Galerie Valar Morghulis